This application claims the benefit of Korean Application No. 2002-88447 filed in Korea on Dec. 31, 2002, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a Liquid Crystal Display (hereinafter, LCD) device and particularly, a method for forming a pattern in the LCD device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In display devices, particularly in flat panel display devices, pixels are arranged in a matrix. Further, in flat panel devices, such as LCD devices, an active device, such as Thin Film Transistors (hereinafter, TFTs) are positioned in respective pixels for driving the pixels in the display devices. This method of driving the display device is called the active matrix driving method because the active devices are arranged in the respective pixels aligned in a matrix form.
FIG. 1 is a plan view of a pixel in a related art LCD device using the active matrix method. The active device is a TFT 10. As shown in FIG. 1, gate lines 2 arranged lengthwise and data lines 4 arranged widthwise define a pixel. The TFT 10 for independently controlling the driving of the respective pixel is formed near where one of the gate lines and one of the data lines cross over each other. The TFT 10 includes a gate electrode 2a, which is connected with one of the gate lines 2, a semiconductor 5 that is formed on the gate electrode 2a, and source and drain electrodes 4a and 4b that are formed on the semiconductor layer 5. The TFT 10 is activated when a scan signal is applied to the gate electrode 2a by one of the gate lines 2. In the pixel, a pixel electrode 7, which is connected to the drain electrodes 4b, is supplied with an image signal through the source and drain electrodes 4a and 4b when the semiconductor layer 5 is activated by the gate electrode 2a. The pixel electrode 7 is connected with the drain electrode 4b through the first contact hole 8a. A storage line 6 and a storage electrode 11, which overlaps the storage line 6, are positioned in the pixel defined by the gate line 2 and the data line 4 to form a storage capacitor Cst. The storage electrode 11 is connected with the pixel electrode 7 through a second contact hole 8b. 
FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view taken along section line II-IIxe2x80x2 of FIG. 1 showing a TFT 10 and storage capacitor Cst positioned inside the pixel. As shown in FIG. 2, the TFT 10 includes a substrate 1 made of transparent insulating material, such as glass, a gate electrode 2a formed on the substrate 1, a gate insulating layer 13 deposited over the entire substrate 1, a semiconductor layer 5 formed on the gate insulating layer 13 and source/drain electrodes 4a and 4b formed on the semiconductor layer 5, and a passivation layer 15 formed on the source/drain electrodes 4a and 4b to protect the device, and a pixel electrode 7 connected with the drain electrode 4b through the first contact hole 8a. 
The storage capacitor Cst includes a storage line 6 formed during the same series of patterning processes as the gate electrode 2a of the TFT, and a storage electrode 11 formed during the same series of patterning processes as the source and drain electrodes 4a and 4b. A gate insulating layer 13 is formed between the storage line 6 and storage electrode 11. A second contact hole 8b for exposing a part of the storage electrode 11 is formed in the passivation layer 15. The storage electrode 11 is electrically connected with the pixel electrode 7 through the second contact hole 8b. The storage capacitor Cst charges via a gate voltage while a gate signal is applied to the gate electrode 2a, and then holds charge until the gate electrode 2 is selected in the next frame to prevent voltage change of the pixel electrode 7.
As described above, the LCD device is fabricated by a photolithography processing having a series of repeated processes, such as coating a photo-resist, aligning, exposing, developing, rinsing and the like to develop different portions of a pattern. Because a plurality of photolithography processes must be repeated to complete the LCD device, the productivity is degraded.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a flat display device that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a method for forming a pattern on a liquid crystal display (hereinafter, as LCD) device, capable of forming a pattern through a printing processing that does not have to be repeated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for forming an accurate pattern in both a non-rollout direction and a rollout direction of the pattern.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a pattern feature for forming an accurate pattern.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a method for forming a pattern including filling a resist in a groove of a clichxc3xa9 corresponding to the position of the pattern to be formed, transferring the resist which is filled in the groove onto a printing roll by rotating the printing roll in a direction parallel to the longest portion lengthwise direction of a pattern formed in clichxc3xa9, and applying the resist on an etching object layer by rotating the printing roll along the etching object layer on a substrate.
In another aspect, a method for forming a pattern includes providing a clichxc3xa9 in which a groove is formed in a region corresponding to a shape of a pattern to be formed, filling a resist into the groove and removing the resist which remains on the surface of the clichxc3xa9 except for resist within the groove by pulling a doctor blade in a pulling direction parallel a longest portion lengthwise direction of the groove to flatten the resist, transferring the resist onto a printing roll by rotating the printing roll on the clichxc3xa9 along the longest portion lengthwise direction of the groove, and applying the resist on the etching object layer by rotating the printing roll along the an etching object layer on a substrate.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.